LinkXDarkLink Valentines day one shot For Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: This is a boyxboy story dont like dont read its purely smut and made for my lovely best friend Samukokoro-Yami-Bellas Valentines day challenge. Rated M for Sexual content


Today was a very special day for Link, Its Valentine's day. The day he swore he would tell his Shadow, Dark Link of the feelings he had developed for him during their quest together. Link had gone out of his way to decorate their room with candles and rose petals from the front door leading to their bedroom, inside Link had a very special gift for Dark.

"Link!" he heard his shadow call up as he came home from lake Hylia.

"What the…." Link bit his lip nervously as he heard his Dark counterparts steps throughout the house until he made it up the stairs. By this time Links heart was hammering in his chest, only to race faster as his shadow opened the door to their bedroom.

"Link? What is all this?" He asks dropping his sword and shield by the door.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now… I didn't know how you'd react. So I kept it to myself." I whisper softly looking up at Dark as he comes closer his pale face filled with confusion.

"Is everything alright?" He questions as I take a few steps closer to him and take his hands in mine.

"Happy Valentine's day Dark." I say smiling up at him only for him to look around the room confused.

"I thought Valentine's day was for couples? You know the person you are in love with? I thought you'd be spending the day with Zelda." He says softly his tone wavering slightly as hurt fills his voice. I shake my head with a smile.

"I'm exactly where I want to be, I want you to know that I… I have feelings for you Dark!" My hands were trembling as I looked into his ruby eyes, they were wide his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Link?" He whispers almost unsure.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Dark, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I don't know what our lives will bring now that Ganon is gone but I do know that I want you to be a constant part of my life." Dark covers his mouth with his hand as he swallows hard.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say those words?" He says a smile worming its way on to his face. Before I know it im in his arms his lips against mine, I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him back hoping to show him just how much he means to me. I feel his tongue slowly running against my lips as he silently begs for entrance that I grant him. Our tongues mingle together in a slow sensual dance or dominance that I let Dark win.

I felt him unbuckling my belt forcing them off of me and throwing them aside before he goes to work on my tunic. I follow his example stripping him of his clothes, part of me wants to be embarrassed about what im about to do with Dark but the other loves him too much to care. When were both stripped of our clothes Dark walks me back until my legs hit the edge of my bed, I look up at him to see love shining in his ruby orbs, he pushes me back allowing me to fall onto our bed.

The one we shared so many times before… but never like this. I scoot back until im in the middle of our bed watching as Dark crawls over me his tongue running up my neck making me moan softly as I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his hands exploring my body as he plants kisses against my lips and cheeks. He pulls away for a moment and I feel his nose skimming down my cheek as he holds me tightly to him.

"I love you so much Link." He says softly before his ruby gaze is meeting mine.

"I love you so much more Dark." I whisper pressing my lips against his once more as I allow him to deepen our kiss. My whole body feels like a wild fire, molten lava coursing through my veins as he caresses my skin. Slowly Dark pulls away leaving me panting as he runs his thumb over my lower lip.

"I-in the drawer next to the bed, there's a potion. Please Dark I can't wait anymore." His eyes darken at the command and he's pulling away from me to rifle through our drawers, he pulls out the potion slicking his fingers with it before he's leaning over me once more.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise you I will take care of you and make it feel good for you." I nod as he uses his other hand to brush my bangs out of my face before I feel his other hand sliding between my legs. I feel one of his fingers at my entrance and slowly he's pressing inside, I gasp clawing at his back. It hurts, im not used to this sort of feeling.

He presses kisses against the left side of my face as he continues slowly pumping his finger inside me. "Shhh my precious hero, I'm here. I will take your pain away, I will show you what completion feels like." He whispers in my ear as he starts sucking on my neck. I shiver in his arms as he slowly slide another finger inside. My body is slowly becoming used to it as Dark places kisses down my neck until he reaches my collar bone. His tongue slowly skims across it before he starts biting my skin, I moan arching my back so im pressed more against him.

"Take me. I cant take it anymore Dark please." I whisper watching as he pulls his hands away from me grabbing the potion once more. He takes a hand full of the potion making sure his whole length is slick with it before setting it aside and leaning over me once more. He slowly spreads my legs and I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love every part of your body." He whispers as he places kisses up my thigh until he reaches his destination. He slowly slide his tongue up my by aching length making me hiss in pleasure as my whole body trembles with desire.

"Dark, no teasing." I pant as I slowly reach down to tangle my hand in his silver locks. He looks up at me, a small smirk on his lips as his breath fans over my length.

"No teasing? Hmmm. Just remember you asked for this hero." He says mischievously before his whole mouth is wrapping around me and im crying out in shock.

"Fuck!" I gasp as he slowly starts sucking on my length his head bobbing up and down on me. I can feel him laughing against me making my body more sensitive as a strange feeling starts building in the pit of my stomach. It feels like all the heat scorching its way through my veins is gathering there. I don't even realize that I'm practically screaming and begging for Dark not to stop. Then just as im so close to my release he pulls away from me wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Dark no please!" I sob in frustration. "Sorry Hero, I want you to finish with me, besides I don't think I can wait anymore." He murmurs slowly pressing forward until his length is invading my body.

"DARK!" I cry digging my nails into his back, he spreads my legs while he presses deeper still. Then once he's fully sheathed inside my body he leans over me his breath skimming over my ear. I'm trembling my body begging for release as I hear him moan softly in my ear.

"Move, Dark!" I growl hearing him chuckle for a moment before he pulls out and slams inside me as hard as he can. I feel like all the breath is sucked from my lungs as my body arches on its own to accommodate him.

"You shouldn't beg for things you can't handle hero." He whispers his sadistic side immerging. I catch my breath for a moment before I meet his gaze.

"I can handle you Demon." He smirks at the challenge, his hands slowly skimming down my body.

"You can handle me? We will see." He murmurs softly before his mouth is placing gentle kisses on my neck. He pulls out once more then harshly slams himself back inside at the same moment that his fangs puncture my neck. I scream out as Dark begins a brutal pace his body slamming against mine as he goes deeper and deeper.

I can't stop moaning my heart is racing and I feel like it's going to explode. Then right when I can't handle it anymore and I feel my release about to over take me, its Darks scream that pushes me over the edge. We both finish at the same time and Dark falls on top of me sweaty and spend. "Happy Valentine's day hero." He murmurs sleepily against my cheek as he presses a single kiss there.

I laugh softly curling into his warmth before responding to my lover. "Happy Valentine's day Shadow." I whisper before falling asleep with him.


End file.
